Hiei and Tsuki
by ZacharyTobiasSpicer
Summary: This is a story I've written for FireByDeath on Gaia. It's about her OC - Tsuki - and Hiei so if you don't like OC pairings with canon characters don't read this.


This oneshot is for FireByDeath from The original character Tsuki is copyrighted to her not me. Hiei also does not belong to me. I forget the name of the guy who owns Yuu Yuu Hakusho but it certainly ain't me. Please be gentle with reviews - especially about the character since that isn't mine - because this is the first story I've posted.

------------------------------------------------

Hiei took slow, even steps as he made his way over to the small river that he had promised to take Tsuki to see yesterday. The sky was unusually clear for the Makai at this time of the year. The sun shone brightly down on their heads as they hiked towards the twisting, winding stream. The petite vampire ran ahead of him excitedly but turned to wait for him to catch up when she realized she'd left him behind. She put her hands behind her back and smiled at him when he stopped beside her. He wasn't sure what fun the girl could have beside a river but he was sure she'd find something to get into. He sighed slightly as he sat beneath a tree and watched her splash into the water without bothering to pull her shoes off. He let her laughter wash over him as she tried to catch fish quite unsuccessfully. Sometimes he thought she acted clumsy on purpose for she surely had no problem fighting when the need arose.

"Ha-kuun!" Tsuki cried, swiping at the water frantically. "They won't stay still."

After a few more tries she finally got a fish in her hands and shouted in triumph. Unfortunately, she couldn't seem to keep her hands on it and it slipped from her fingers, smacking her in the face with its tail before disappearing into the water. She began to tromp towards Hiei angrily when her foot caught on a root and she tripped. Hiei let a smirk spread over his face as she waved her arms frantically before she fell face first into the water. She came up sputtering and wiping at her face but when she'd pulled herself up to dry land she was smiling. She laughed slightly as she fell back to watch the clouds drift over her lazily. Hiei's smirk faded and he stared down at her seriously. The tree he sat beneath was growing on a small hill so from his vantage point he could see her quite clearly. She used a hand to swipe her bangs back from her eyes and smiled. She closed those glacial orbs to the world and sighed softly. Hiei could count her heartbeats as she breathed in and out.

Her chest rose and fell under her black tank-top and Hiei couldn't stop his eyes as they paused at this motion. He watched her breathe steadily for a few moments but soon she noticed his stare. He calmly averted his eyes as she sat up and turned to look at him. Tsuki smirked slyly. She knew he had been staring but he was so good at making himself seem nonchalant that she couldn't always call him on it. She decided to let it slide this time. She climbed to her feet and made her way up to Hiei's side where she immediately fell into his lap. Hiei didn't object to her cuddling - though it was getting him rather wet - but neither did he do anything to encourage it. He simply sat there and pretended to endure the "torture".

He remembered when Tsuki first started following him around everywhere, constantly clinging to him. He was so annoyed that he had wanted to throttle her. Now he didn't want her out of his sights for five seconds. He had to stay by her side in case she needed him. She was weak after all, he reminded himself with an inward huff of annoyance. Tsuki sighed heavily as she shifted at his side, arms wrapping around his waist. She made a few more exaggerated sounds of pleasure as she wiggled and became rather annoying in general. Hiei snarled his lip up at her but she didn't notice. She just wiggled into a new position. Now her head was in his lap and she was staring up at the sky again.

"You know, Ha-kun," she said with a contented grin, "It's such a beautiful day. The sun is shining so brightly and the sky is so blue. And the fresh air smells nice."

"Really?" Hiei remarked, calmly. "It smells of wet dog if you ask me."

Tsuki laughed even though she knew that this insult was directed at her. She knew Hiei never meant anything by his insults and sarcastic remarks. This was the only way he was able to express himself so sometimes she took them as compliments. She always knew there was a chance that she was wrong and he actually meant what he said. However, she felt she knew Hiei well enough by now that she could guess at his intentions quite accurately. She knew his actions well enough so she wasn't a bit surprised to find herself being slowly shifted out of his lip as he stood. She sat on the ground and stared up at him with a pouty expression.

"Ha-kun?"

"Since you're so incompetent you can't even catch fish we should find some fruit." he stated, simply. "Or something else that can't fight back."

Tsuki just nodded slightly and stood to follow him. This time she let him lead the way and watched as he tried to search out a plant that wouldn't eat you back. He came to a stop in front of a tree and poked it with his sword slightly to make sure it wasn't a demon tree, lying in wait for a weak prey animal to fall into it's trap. Once he had confirmed that it was safe he flitted up to the nearest branch and looked down to Tsuki. She smiled as she followed him and reached for the first fruit she saw. She sat on the thick branch, kicking her feet back and forth as he chomped into the purple fruit unceremoniously.

Hiei sat on a branch opposite though he had decided not to indulge in the strange fruit. He already knew it was safe for Tsuki considering she didn't even really need to eat it. Sometimes she just went through the motions to feel more in touch with her softer side. She usually let Hiei know that his blood smelled far better than any food he had ever cooked for her but he didn't pay these comments any attention. There was no way she would attack him regardless of her condition. Not the he wasn't confident he could defend himself if she did. He let his mind wander off into nothingness as it went down this path. He felt it better not to think about such things.

Instead he focused his eyes on her legs as she kicked them joyfully. He wasn't really thinking of anything in particular as he did so but soon his eyes moved up to Tsuki's face to find her grinning at him slyly once again. He looked away as calmly as he could but he had been caught. Tsuki hopped from the branch she sat upon to sit beside Hiei. She placed her cheek against his arm and sighed as she sniffed him. No doubt she was smelling his blood. Hiei looked to the right and tried not to react to her as she closed her arms around his own. He watched a bird fly from a higher branch and burst into the sky beyond. He could have smiled if he didn't have better control over himself.


End file.
